Il n'était pas un héros
by Lady Slashie
Summary: Il n'était pas un héros. Non, il n'en était pas un. Et il n'était et ne serait probablement jamais le leur. Court OS sur Harry après la bataille finale.


Coucou ! J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS alors que je réfléchissais pour le prochain chapitre de Grey, mon autre fiction... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là mais, voici le résultat des méandres nébuleuse de mes petites cellules grises ! J'espère que vous aimerez :) Et, laissez une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez si vous en avez le temps.

* * *

Las. Il l'était.

Non, il n'était pas un héros. Il mourrait d'envie de leur hurler à tous qu'il n'était pas leur héros mais seulement un meurtrier. Pour eux, il avait tout donné. Son innocence était partie en fumée dès qu'il avait su pour la prophétie. Tuer ou être tué. Quel charmant avenir. Tout autant que son enfance qui lui avait été volée.

Il ne lui restait plus rien, seulement ses yeux pour pleurer... Mais, même cela il n'y arrivait plus. Ses yeux étaient secs d'avoir versé trop de larmes. Ses yeux verts qu'il tenait de sa mère. Encore une personne à ajouter à la liste des celles mortes pour lui. Ou à cause de lui. De toutes façons, cela revenait au même : il ne l'avait jamais connue, ou alors, si peu...

Il mourrait d'envie de leur jeter tous les titres qu'ils lui attribuaient. Le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Le Garçon-qui-a-vaincu. Le Garçon-qui-les-avait-sauvés. Mais lui, qui le sauverait ? Qui l'aiderait dans cette folie qui le menaçait ? Ron avait Hermione tout comme Hermione avait Ron. Il ne voulait pas les déranger. Il s'en voulait déjà assez de les avoir entraînés dans des aventures qui auraient pu les tuer. Il aurait pu les perdre, eux aussi. Tout comme sa bêtise lui avait fait perdre son parrain, Sirius.

Sirius. Il s'était haï. C'était de sa faute et seulement de sa faute s'il était mort. Et le gentil Professeur Lupin. Remus. Mort aux côtés de la si amusante Nymphadora Tonks. Qui avait donné naissance au merveilleux Teddy. Son filleul. Était-il à la hauteur ? Saurait-il s'en occuper ? L'aimer ? Il avait des doutes. Après tout, les enfants prennent exemple sur leurs parents ou sur ceux qui les ont élevés. Sera-t-il un mauvais tuteur, comme Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ? Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque. Le remettre à Andromeda, sa grand-mère, était une plus sage et meilleure idée. Oui, il valait mieux qu'il ne s'approche pas trop près de Teddy. Il apportait le malheur là où il allait de toutes façons.

Il mourrait d'envie de le leur crier. De leur dire que c'était de leur faute. Mais, cela serait mentir. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait retenu de l'enseignement du Crapaud rose, c'est qu'il ne devait pas mentir. C'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû naître. James et Lily seraient alors encore surement vivants. Et Peter Pettigrow n'aurait alors pas eu à trahir. Cela n'aurait pas détruit les Maraudeurs. Sirius serait aussi en vie. De même que Remus. Et Dumbledore. Et Snape.

Snape. Severus Snape. Il l'avait toujours détesté jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Toutes les fois où il avait risqué sa vie. Snape, l'ami de sa mère.

Parfois, il lui prenait de rêver d'un monde où tout le monde était vivant et heureux. Il aurait grandi avec ses parents, aurait joué au Quidditch avec son père. Ses oncles Padfoot, Moony et Wormtail viendraient leur rendre visite et tous ensemble, ils lui auraient raconté les aventures des Maraudeurs alors que sa maman les auraient réprimandés. Peut-être même qu'il aurait eu une petite sœur ou un petit frère.

Mais ce n'était que des rêves.

Et il n'avait plus le droit de rêver.

C'est pour cela qu'il partait.

Il allait les rejoindre, là-haut. Un jour, il avait demandé à Hermione si les sorciers croyaient en un Paradis céleste. Elle lui avait répondu qu'avec la magie, tout était possible. Alors il s'était accroché de toutes ses forces à cette illusion. Même lors de la Bataille Finale, alors qu'il se battait avec Voldemort il y avait pensé. Et c'est grâce à cela qu'il avait gagné. Pas parce qu'il était un héros ou un autre mensonge de ce type.

Maintenant, il voulait fermer les yeux. Il leur avait tout laisser. Il avait légué la carte des Maraudeurs à Teddy pour lorsqu'il entrerait à Poudlard, pour qu'il soit un digne fils de Maraudeur. Il avait légué à Ron et Hermione sa cape d'invisibilité et avait transféré une partie de son argent sur le compte des Weasley. Le reste irait aux Orphelinats de la guerre.

Il attrapa sa baguette et mis bien en évidence la lettre qu'il avait laissé pour ses amis. Il leva sa plus fidèle compagne, juste avant Hedwige, et murmura le seul sort qu'il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à lancer.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

Sur une pierre tombale, dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, à côté de celles de James Potter et Lily Potter, on peut lire cette épitaphe :

_A notre ami, qui a toujours porté le poids du monde sorcier sur ses épaules sans s'en plaindre._

_A notre meilleur ami, qui a toujours été présent pour nous._

_Au Petit Pote Potty, je ne t'ai jamais remercié, alors je le fais maintenant. Les Serpentards sont quand même les meilleurs..._

_A notre frère de coeur. Harry, nous ne t'oublierons jamais. Tu es et resteras toujours avec nous, en nous._


End file.
